Episode 3931 (25th December 2004)
Plot It's Christmas morning and Viv is desperate to convince everyone that she has been inundated with offers to spend the day. As the reality of being alone hits home, Viv decides to invite herself to join the Dingles' celebrations and despite their initial discomfort they welcome her with open arms. Before long Viv drowns her sorrows and after one too many becomes the life and soul of the party as she treats everyone to her vocal talents. Over at Home Farm, the Kings join forces with the Tates but Sadie seems to have forgotten that it is the season of goodwill and her manipulation of Charity continues. Charity and Zoe share an emotional moment when Zoe explains that she knows Charity played no part in Chris’s death. Sadie gets a glimpse of this and feels that she should mention to Tom that Charity and Zoe have a history together. How will Tom react to the news that his fiancée had a fling with her ex-husband's sister? Meanwhile, Lesley is full of Christmas cheer, unperturbed by the fact that Rodney spends the day fending off her advances. When Eric turns up with Val, Rodney sits Lesley next to him hoping to divert her affections, but with Lesley's sights set firmly on Rodney will he be able to resist for much longer? Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, dining room, living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and dining room *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street Notes *This special Christmas Day episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6.55pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,765,000 viewers (26th place). Memorable dialogue Lisa Dingle: "I will find out where that pudding is if I have to stuff every one of you in turn. We'll start with Donna." Donna Windsor: "I got it from the shop and gave it to Marlon." Marlon Dingle: "To hand on to Zak." Zak Dingle: "I gave to our Chas." Chas Dingle: "Yeah, and I gave to Debs." Debbie Dingle: "So I gave it to my dad." Cain Dingle: "Bog off." Dingles: "Cain!" Cain Dingle: "Oh, all right, I gave it to Sam." Sam Dingle: "And then, for me to give to him." Shadrach Dingle: "Yeah, that's what he did, and I ate it." Lisa Dingle: "So, no one of you have any idea where..." (to Shadrach) "What did you say?!" Shadrach Dingle: (to Sam) "Did I just say I ate it?" Sam Dingle: "'Fraid so." Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns